Destiny
by WonderFuu
Summary: Destiny Island which Riku and Sora live on awaits them to find their own destinies, together or apart. Shounen-Ai, soon to be Yaoi RikuxSora
1. The Secret Place

This is a story about something that happened back before I left Destiny Island…

It was another fun-filled day hanging out with Riku and Kairi. Today we were using half the island for hide-and-seek with the other kids on the island. Kairi was it today and we all ran off to hide while she counted to 100 so that we all could get to good hiding places.

Riku and I had decided to hide in the same place, even though Riku would normally kick me out. Riku had been acting strange all week. For instance, he hadn't been making comments implying that he liked Kairi.

He also had been a lot nicer to me, he even offered to do things for me and never tried to test my abilities knowing that he would probably win anyways.

"This is a good place, huh Riku?" I grinned and looked at him.

We were hidden in the secret place, because we thought that since everybody knew about it, that Kairi probably wouldn't think to look for us here.

Riku looked sullen and like he had something on his mind. He sounded fairly spced too when he answered me with a "Yeah" too.

He turned to me "Listen Sora… to be honest with you I—"

"Found you!" shouted out Kairi in a voice that seemed cheerful and full of like.


	2. Sunset Confrontations

Once again we sat looking out on the sunset on the little mini-island. Tonight would be the night I confronted Riku and asked him what was bothering him.

For now I stared out at the ocean, turned redish pink with purple bits as a reflection of the sunset. I looked over at Riku who was still spacing out. I put my arms behind my head and leaned back against the tree trunk behind me.

After the sun had set we all headed back to our houses, Kairi leading the way. As I was crossing the bridge a hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

I knocked the hand off my shoulder and spun on my heels to see who it was so fast that I slipped and began to fall.

Riku grabbed my waist to stop my fall and we ended up in a romantic pose, staring each other blank in the eyes.

Riku let me go a moment later and cleared his throat, showing his old fierce determination in his eyes again.

"Sora… I like you" he said almost shyly.

I grinned and said "I like you too, Riku!"

"That's not what I mean, Sora… I—"

"Aren't you guys coming? Hurry up slowpokes!" Kairi called out the us, interrupting Riku for the second time. Darn! And just when I was about to get Riku to tell me what was bothering him!


	3. Love?

I was laying on my bed, propped up and lost in thought. _'What could Riku have wanted to tell me?'_ I asked myself. Then I began to drift off to sleep, tired from all of my thought.

I dreamt that Riku was my lover and that we were having sex. The dream was all too real, vivid with his expressions and at the end he leaned in close and whispered into my ear "I love you"

I awoke with a start to my mother calling out to me about breakfast. My thoughts flashed back to my dream and I threw off the colors to see that I had an erection. I blushed at the thought of me getting an erection from Riku and shook my head.

As I quickly got dressed in the clothing that I normally wore which could somehow be called flashy, I heard a knocking at my window and looked over to see Riku.

"What are you doing here?" I mouthed.

I opened the window and Riku climbed in. How could I face him after the dream I'd had? He came close to me, so I backed up but he kept getting closer and I was backed into the wall.

"Sora. About what I was trying to tell you recently…" he whispered close to me, his face inches away from mine so I could feel his breath on my face.

"Yeah?" I asked awkwardly. "I love you." He stated bluntly and I could feel an awkwardness coming from this "Huh?" I asked like it was an actual question. Riku leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "I love you." He said again.

Riku had me pinned to the wall and since he was stronger than me I knew I was at his mercy and would be unable to resist. I knew something was going to happen I just couldn't tell what.


	4. Moving Too Fast

My captor, Riku, was holding me up against the wall in my own room. Riku stared me down with a fierce intensity, that made me want to turn away but I just couldn't bring myself to.

Riku's hand traveled to the bottom of my pants, where he touched the area around my penis. I could feel my cheeks warming up, which meant I was blushing. When I think about it, this was probably mirroring my dream.

I also could feel myself beginning to get an erection. I was scared, to be honest, because I really didn't want to watch my virginity be lost like this.

Suddenly there was a knocking at my door and my mother's voice sounded out clearly "Sora? Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"

Riku quickly realized that he might get caught if he didn't go soon, and just as I thought he was out of there like a charm, leaving me to go down and eat.


End file.
